Everybody's Hiro
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Hiros come in all shapes and sizes.
1. Little Noodle Shop of Horrors

(Our heroes are eating in a rice shop called Lice Are Nicer Then Soy Sauce And Rice)

(Baymax looks over his best friend's head)

Wasabi: Honey, why are you wearing that Hiro costume?

(HoneyLemon, in a goofy stitch number): To better understand the pain and angst of a fourteen-year-old, future manchild, one must first dress to the exact likeness of a fourteen-year-old, future manchild.

(Baymax has found a new head to look at)

Hiro (pauses with chop sticks) : Baymax, for the last time, there's no lice in my hair.

Baymax: No, but there is a large, barrel-chested man of Asian decent leering down at you.

(Hiro's face drops in such a manner it should be soy sauce on his rice)

(Actually, that would be Fred backhanding sauce all over his rice while customers glare at him)

(Hiro looks up with eyes wider then saucers to see Yama standing in stylish business attire over him)

Yama: Hello, young Hiro.

Hiro: Y-y-y...

Yama (mocking, raising upper lip): Yeh...yeh...yeh... How ya doin'? No more Big _Tadashi!_

(He slaps Hiro so hard on the face that it knocks him straight to the floor, everyone gasps)

Baymax (in alarm): Hiro! (he rushes over to his aid)

Fred (whispering): Dude, dudettes... shouldn't we, like, suit up now?

Wasabi: I left my suit at home.

GoGo: I'm having mine re-decaled.

Honey (very quietly as she shrinks down): I'm having my cleansed of evil spiritual properities.

Fred: I'm having mine sprayed for lice. (They all glare at him) What!? My snake can't eat them!

(Yama laughs bosteriously as Hiro tries weakly to get up)

(Baymax, his voice brimming with fear as he tries to remain professional): Hiro, you require an ice pack on your swollen jowels. I will fetch some immediately, but I cannot access my fighting-,

Yama (sneering): And what's this? (clutches Baymax by the throat and lifts him off the ground)

Baymax: Oh, dear...

Hiro (reaching out instinctively): No! (he yelps) _Baymax. _(he turns to his friends) Guys, DO SOMETHING! Suit or no suit, Baymax needs your help! (They all stay stricken in their seats)

Yama (laughs with aggravating arrogance): What, (jerks thumb) _these _losers? (examines a hapless Baymax) You're better off with balloon man here and your dead brother's ashes! (he tosses the nursebot with a reckless thrust back at Hiro, who grabs his friend and pulls him so that he's behind his back. He then lunges at Yama who feigns jerking back in fright, waving his hands)

(Baymax hugs Hiro close to his soft tummy as the boy claws at the man viciously)

Yama (laughing loudly, his own tummy bumping up and down): What do you think you're _doin' _kid? A bot fight is one thing, but a real brawl? HAH! I'd make you my toothpick's toothpick!

(Everyone in the store laughs along with him in an uproar of mocking glee, he grins and then gestures giddily for it to keeping building. Yama gets in a few more chuckles and starts to head out the door. A hand shoots out and catches it before the bell can jingle. Yama turns in confusion and meets Baymax's **o-o**; but there is an unusual solemn atmopshere to his face. The large man then feels eyes down below and flashes a look down to a red-cheeked but fearless Hiro, the small teen states to him:

Tomorrow (his words are sincere in their ominous infliction) We're going to meet at San Fran Fuji's Mix Martial Arts and _settle _this. (he spits)

(Yama - solemn as well - tries to intimidate Hiro with his ginormous girth. Baymax shadows him)

(The first hint of doubt springs to Yama's face as he looks up)

Tomorrow! (Hiro jabs his gut; Yama snarls down at him) Same time, 10 am. (pointing) On the _dot_!

(Yama rises up higher then Baymax as he glares down at Hiro, considering what he might be up against if the boy has time to prepare; he obviously remembers last time. A quick glance up at Baymax - who nods- and then he glances back down at Hiro, nodding. Hiro nods back. Both are "respectful" in nature and then he leaves, the bell chimes. Yama glares at Hiro's pals in disgust right before disppearing into the crowds. After this Baymax turns to Hiro and innocently complains above his swollen cheek, he then rubs it with a warm hand that Hiro presses closer to his lumpy skin. This is his buddy; Baymax won't fail him. He closes his eyes and remembers)

I shall fetch you some ice now.: (Baymax says as Hiro presses with one last bit of affection for his best friend; the robot waddles back into the shop. Hiro's friends surround him tentatively)

Fred: Buddy... (he sighs)

Wasabi, explaining over him: Hiro, without our suits, _what _were we suppose to do? (he shrugs)

Honey:

Hiro´ ... (she reachs out to touch his cheek, Hiro jerks away)

(Even GoGo tries to be gentle, he allows her to touch his less swollen cheek)

We're sorry he said what he said, and-,

UGH!: Hiro storms away.

GoGo: Look, Hiro! (she stalks up to his retreating back) Jeremiah Yama is not someone to take lightly. He goes into the underbelly of San Fransyoko, puts on a show and learns about what he's up against. That bot fighting... he was just undercover work to learn about the trade, he-,

You know what, GoGo. (Hiro looks over his shoulder) Why don't you just go back to the Nerd Lab? Fred, I think your mascot costume is still back there. Oh no wait! (he taps his chin while pretending to look stupid; Fred looks away as Hiro whirls around) It's blown to bits! Wasabi, better fire up the old apple slicer... oh no wait, that's cinders now too! And Honey...well, maybe you should stick with the cheap stuff from Carl's Balls O' Paint down on Market. I'm outt here.

Honey: Y'know,

Hiro´, none of us ever thought you'd be more then a fourteen-year-old filled with pain and angst.

GoGo: But you've turned us into something more then we ever thought we'd have a right to be.

Hiro (turning, offensive): I can deck you out in pretty decals all day, GoGo, but I can't make a toothpick's toothpick woman up. (she glares at him in obstinate hurt) Don't bother showing up tomorrow. ( he declares as he turns to trudge off)

Wasabi: Dang...

Fred: You're making a mistake! He's gonna cream you... (extremely sad, whimpering) I could cream you.

(Baymax waddles up and opens his arms wide for them): Group hug!

Hiro: BAYMAX!

Baymax: Oh! (lhe looks down at bag of melted water in his hand) Coming Hiro. (bounces over to him)

(They all stare wistfully after them)

Fred: I could use a group hug in the worst kind of way...

GoGo: I'm going to lop your snake off and stitch it to my vag; I don't deserve to be a woman anymore.

Honey: I'll get the thread and needle.

Wasabi: Does anybody else feel less of a woman right now?

(The girls stare at him)

(Fred comes over and wraps an arm around Wasabi): So much to talk about... (he grins)

(Wasabi nods and tearfully buries is face in the Hiro costume Honey was wearing)

(He jerks up insisde of his suit with his other hand, scrunching up his face): RELEASE THE PAIN!

Wasabi: Boy, tuck yo' 12 inches back in 'dere... (turns to the girls wryly) Says the black stereotype.

(Honey and Gogo look at each other in concern)

Honey: We're going tomorrow?

GoGo (nodding thoughtfully): We're going tomorrow.

To be continued...


	2. Baymax on the mat

Hiro sits in the cover of shadow on his bed. He looks over at Baymax taking advantage of the new lunar charger inside his pod. Sighing, Hiro looks down at a yellow chip in his hand with a frowny face on it. It really is taking him some courage to do what he's about to do as he stands and proceeds over to where Baymax is. He unhesistantly opens his slot and starts to slip the chip in but pauses right as he sees a green flash.

_Baymax hasn't fought since I reactivated him, _he thinks. Hiro stands up with the chip in hand.

He remembers the restaurant scene. "I won't do it," Hiro comments and starts to leave.

A quiet whish of air and Baymax expands to full height. "You were going to chip me, Hiro?"

Hiro's jaw drops and he stashes the chip quickly behind his back.

Baymax, off-topic: Your heart is exhilarating unnaturally, please have a seat while I process-,

Hiro: Baymax, do you wanna fight?!

Baymax blinks. He doesn't know how to respond with his calculations interrupted.

I mean, really: Hiro approaches him and hands him the chip he made: If you say no...

Will it help your strained neurotransmitters if I resume fighting two days after reactivation?

There are honestly tears in Hiro's eyes: No,: he mumbles and tosses the chip through a pane.

Baymax, surprised: Hiro, there was still glass in that bottom section of window.

Hiro, remembering that Callahan had helped designed this wing: Yeah, I know.

The next day...

A female referee, counting her cut: He's not gonna show up...

Yama is sitting on a bench inside of the dojo: Oh, _he'll _come: He grins over at Fred and Wasabi tied up and stands: We couldn't find your little gal pals, but I'm sure Hiro might still give an egg noodle for you two. Besides, it doesn't matter either way. You're _both _gonna help with my new line of fighting robots. As soon as Hamada and his little angels are mine-: he receives a smack.

Ack!

His assistant casually looks up from counting as Yama massages the back of his head.

Fred and Wasabi are freed by Honey as GoGo grasps her knuckles coolly from where she hit his scalp. He snarls with long, uneven teeth at her as Loka his assistant scoffs at the four of them.

Huh! You were right, J. They _are _only heroes in their suits.

But I am not in my suit.: The sudden male voice makes Loka jump, her money flies everywhere: My apologies: Baymax automatically bends down to collect her fluttering bills and hands them back.

She chuckles: Thank you.

GoGo (dryly): Baymax, what are you wearing?

Baymax picks up red-and-amethyst colored pompoms; he is also donning a sparkly cheerleading uniform with skirt, silver-highlighted blonde wing and tight, dark-blue leggings. People are filing in from the noodle shop, other fighting schools and from the surrounding neighborhood. Local News crews from three different stations also filter in as Wasabi and Fred quickly don both of their suits that GoGo and Honey slipped them. Yama grins at them, clearly enjoying all of this.

Superheroes!: He starts off proudly, puffing out his chest: Just a bunch of nerds in their geek club gear if you ask me.: He turns to the three separate cameras: And what's more... they're leaderless!

He drops his head in "disappointment" and everyone laughs at the four unsure teens.

Baymax swirls his pomspoms around each other and throws out his arms: GO TEAM!

Fred turns to the robot: Dude, Hiro bailed.

Wasabi: Yeah, Maxie. It was cool of you to show, but let's face it... without Hiro-,

_Without_ Hiro?!: The doors fly open and a meched-out Hiro storms forth in a red-and-amethyst battle suit very reminiscent of Baymax's: _Without _me isn't even in the equation, Yama. With or without my team, I always make good on my word. If I say I'm showing up, I show up: he tramps up to the ring and motions with a whirring, mech finger to come over: Come-hither, Little Yama.

Yama is sizzling with anger and Loka is admiring the young boy with interest. The man notices, growls at her and instantly de-robes; he's framed by a thin, metal black-exoskeletal body suit.

Honey tries to whisper what it is to Hiro quickly and quietly.

He scornfully snubs her efforts and flashes his former friends a resentful look before resting his eyes on Yama. Honey backs into the others who are watching the unfolding events with a mix of apprehension and displeasure. Baymax suddenly appears beside them in a red robe himself.

Fred: Baymax, what up with the costume changes?

Baymax: While Hiro finds your company unsatisfactory, he does in truth require your support.

GoGo: And why should we!?: she snaps at him: He's treating us like garbage.

Wasabi: Not like we didn't deserve his diss yesteday, but Hiro's taking this too far... as usual.

Baymax, blinking: Perhaps you are all missing Tadashi, his prior guidance is a known fact to me.

Honey, sadly: Yeah, he would always know what to do when any trouble came around.

A white hand finds her shoulder, she looks up: Then the love of his mentorship will surpass all awkward counterances: Baymax drops his robe to his stubby feet to reveal a referee costume.

They all turn as one when Baymax looks over at Loka who is wearing the cheerleading outfit and waggling her fingers at Baymax. He circle-waves, bows in respect and shuffles off to the ring. The four friends look at each other and then at an impatient Hiro as Yama climbs the steps up thunderously to stand before him, spreading his elephantine legs out in doing so.

His face is a mask of dreadful concentration; Hiro matches it perfectly.

...


	3. An assured outcome

Hiro: Uggghhhh. What happened?

Fred (as Baymax pats a damp cloth on Hiro's swollen face): You ran inside and slipped on an ice cube.

(GoGo her rolls eyes) You and your cartoons... (To Hiro) Actually, what happened was Your Highness took on a man encased in a polarized magnetic suit. (Hiro's eyes widen and he blinks but then he has to squint them painfully) Case in point, your Baymax 3.0 suit disbanded onto him and we pulled your sorry ass out of there _before _he killed you. No burnt cinders required.

(Hiro feels a tidal wave of guilt; and more physical pain. He gazes around at all his friends in their suits, breathes and then starts to talk. Wasabi lays a hand on his arm to stop him)

Bro, no need. We gotta learn to be effective heroes with or without our suits.

(Hiro shakes his head, teary-eyed): No, you guys could have been killed. Just like the first time. (his breath stifles, tears run down his lumpy cheeks) I'm so sorry. I just wanted... I just wanted so much to protect what was left of my brother. So shitheads talking crap about him... (sighs)

Honey: It made us mad, too. (looks away briefly) But we were _wrong _(she looks right back into Hiro's eyes) We are wrong, not to uphold Tadashi's name more. You've been doing it all alone.

Fred (pats Hiro's shoulder): What's say after you mend we go get a place up in the mountains and snuggle up in the costume _you _made me, Hiro? (the others stare at him oddly) Yes, okay! I like GUYS. You would think in this modern age this would be a more accepted thing.

GoGo: That's not why it's unacceptable, Fred.

Baymax (drying Hiro's face now) : Hiro, would you like some pop-tarts this morning?

GoGo: Since when do you like pop-tarts?

Hiro: I don't know, I've never had any before...

(Everyone stares into the Fourth Wall as "Take Me On" plays for some reason)

The End.


End file.
